everafterhighfandomcom-20200222-history
Spring Unsprung (TV special)
"Spring Unsprung" is the fourth TV special produced for the ''Ever After High'' cartoon series. The TV special ties into the Spring Unsprung line.Netflix Orders 'Ever After High' Kids Series From Mattel at The Hollywood ReporterMattel's Spellbinding Fairytale Ever After High Unfolds as a Netflix Original Series for Kids at YAHOO! Finance Summary It's springtime at Ever After High and using her map book, Lizzie Hearts visits the Well of Wonder as inspiration for her fashion designs. Following the path of the well, Alistair and Bunny are in the said place, captured by the Queen of Hearts due to wandering on her grounds. At Ever After High, the students help decorate for the Spring Fairest. Like usual, Kitty pulls pranks, and she sends them to her mother, the Cheshire Cat. Her mother describes her pranks to be preschool, boring and slapstick as she's expecting more from her daughter, leaving Kitty unsatisfied. In Wonderland, Alistair and Bunny sit by the lakeside. The reason why the Queen of Hearts is acting like this is because of her fear of Wonderland being consumed by a curse cast by the Evil Queen. The two come across the Storybook of Legends which flowed downstream. Shocked by its presence in Wonderland, Alistair and Bunny are determined to bring it back, due to theories that Ever After is lacking the real book. Since the curse is about to hit Wonderland, the Grimm Brothers sentenced the Evil Queen to Mirror Prison and cut off all the links between Wonderland and Ever After, except for the Well of Wonder, where wonder flowing out of it to Ever After is a must. With that being said, Alistair and Bunny jump down the other side of the Well of Wonder, falling down to the undergrounds of Wonderland. The duo run across the Cheshire Cat while down there and follow her directions given to get to Ever After. At the Wonderland Library, the Cheshire Cat opens up a riddle book and disguises it as the Storybook of Legends, but little does she know, someone is watching her do her mischief and it's none other than the White Knight. Back at the fair, Ginger has trouble finding Wonderland water in order for her to make her treats for the Chef Showdown outstanding. Madeline directs her to the Well of Wonder and advises her to find Lizzie for a map of it. After discovering that it never stays the same place and changes its location every few minutes, Ginger takes off. After finding the well successfully, Ginger tries to get an ounce of the water, but it shrinks as she tries to cup some, but regrows after she pulls her arm away. Under Wonderland, Alistair and Bunny stop and think for a second, giving the Cheshire Cat an opportunity to switch the Storybook and replace it with a fake one in Alistair's backpack. The two are still wandering but they end up right back where they started. Acting for her plan, the Cheshire Cat pushes a button sending Alistair and Bunny to slide down staircases. Bunny is hanging off the railing and slips from Alistair's grip, plummeting directly into the Wonderland water. Alistair throws himself down and rescues Bunny, but they find themselves swept away from the current as they swim to the other side of the Well of Wonder; in Ever After. Ginger falls down the well in attempt to get Wonderland water, but she traverses to Wonderland instead. Kitty's plan of pouring sandbox litter is nearly underway, until her mother catches her by surprise, but she criticizes Kitty's choice of pranks again. Wanting to impress her mother, Kitty blows pepper by the Fairest Wheel troll's face, causing it to sneeze and spin the wheel out of control. Considering her work done, Kitty ends it with a giggle but is caught by Raven Queen, who questions her to why she's doing this if she's a Rebel, but Kitty just wants to make her mother proud and be just like her someday. Later on, Apple and Raven walk over to the Chef Showdown competition, but none of the judges or contestants have arrived yet. Holly stops the two there as the five girls have finally came, however they're dizzy after the fiasco with the Fairest Wheel. Cerise and a few others know it's Kitty who caused this. Puffing her chest out, Kitty plans on defending herself but is interrupted by the sight of Alistair entering the fair. Madeline and Lizzie are pleased as well. Alistair has brought Bunny along with him too. Their presence at Ever After creates commotion since they're supposed to be in Wonderland, drawing Headmaster Grimm's attention as well. Despite all the portals (but one) sealed from Wonderland, Alistair and Bunny emerged from the Well of Wonder and they bring with them the Storybook of Legends. Ginger ends up in the Mad Hatter's abandoned Tea Shoppe in Wonderland, where she explores a bit until a magic door opens from the floorboards and the White Knight steps out. Feeling threatened at first, Ginger pulls out a rolling pin but it transforms into butterflies because of Wonderland magic. Announcing that they mean no harm, the White Knight conveys to Ginger about the fake Storybook of Legends and a cursed riddle book which replaced it, but everything in Wonderland is solved with and by a riddle. For a short period of time, most of the students rejoice until the headmaster announces the Storybook to be a hoax yet again. All the students leave and Alistair is at least grateful that he has friends who understand him. After being handed the book by the headmaster, Apple opens it up and reads a verse, but curses herself into her opposite counterpart. Ashlynn wishes her luck for the Showdown, but Apple dumps the book rudely in her hands and is cocky about her chances of winning. Raven acknowledges Ginger's absence in the Showdown, but this only boosts Apple's arrogance of winning. Sitting down, Ashlynn and Hunter read a verse too, and they are also transformed into their opposites. Ashlynn lazily passes on the book to Daring, who reads the book along with Poppy and Humphrey. Daring promptly puts the book down next to Cedar, who notices it nearby. Holly's tower-tea cakes receive a good grade from spellebrity chef Jack Horner. Purposely dropping her towel in front of Raven so she could rig Raven's food for the judge, Apple watches as her evil plan goes into action. As soon as Jack Horner runs off, Holly goes to Raven's table. Raven has strong beliefs that Apple cheated. Ginger reads aloud the riddle engraved on an oven in the Tea Shoppe. She has trouble figuring it out initially, but she concludes that baking a treat, inserting a message in the treat, and sending it to the Ever After Tea Shoppe's oven is the best way to go. The White Knight clarifies that the baking technique in Ever After and Wonderland are completely different, but Ginger is quite certain she can pull it off, eventually. Lizzie wants to make sure that Alistair's choices were correct. He stares at her which makes her take it back. Bunny recalls that the two of them did in fact run into Kitty's mother who's probably the causer of the chaos occurring. Kitty shows great delight that her mother is the mastermind behind everything, but the four other Wonderlandians find no humor whatsoever in the matter. Alistair urges Kitty to be more serious, which upsets Kitty because she believes they're distrustful of her. Raven and Holly seek the help of Ashlynn, who they find lying on a bench eating messily and belching, totally unlike Ashlynn. Briar walks in Book End and spots a crime in the Tower Salon - girls are running out there screaming with Poppy behind them, smiling and waving her scissors menacingly. She turns to Briar, alarming her. Next, Cerise suggests for Humphrey to get down from the wall with his jetpacks off regarding his safety. Humphrey discards her warnings and zooms off, only crashing into a wall. Cerise walks over to Cedar and politely asks her if she's partaken of the tower-tea cakes Holly made, but Cedar lies to her, shocking Cerise that she's acting strange as well. Cupid runs over to Daring and Apple to address that Book End is under attack by a dragon and she needs Daring's help to slay it, but Daring shuts himself in a locker and would rather cower in fear until the dragon's gone. Raven and Holly come out of the crowd and they confront Apple of cheating, but she blatantly admits it and brushes it off. Coming up with a plan, Apple leaves the scene with a smirk on her face, with Daring behind her. Cerise breaks out of the shadows and agrees with their queries. Behind the school, Apple pushes Daring to stand in the specific spot directly under Lizzie's balcony so that she could steal the book, but she finds him hiding in a bush with the time she used to get up there. With Lizzie and Madeline nearly entering the room, Apple leaps from the balcony and falls onto a bush instead of being caught by Daring. Lizzie panics and rummages through her belongings as she finds the map book is nowhere to be seen. Outside the school grounds, Apple and Daring tread over to the Well of Wonder. In Wonderland, Ginger successfully bakes a pie and sends it off to the other oven in Ever After. Planning ahead prior to Daring's cowardice, Apple calls on the help of Ashlynn and Hunter for the plan of blocking the well's wonder up. Her plan nearly goes into motion until Raven, Cerise, Holly and Briar delay Apple. Despite the minor hindrance, Ashlynn uses her powers to signal a ram to push the block of wood to plug the well's hole. Raven and the gang try pulling the wood up, but they're unsuccessful as the well vanishes. Apple and Daring depart with the map book, with an infuriated Raven trying to catch them. Holly stops Raven from doing anything as they have to flee from the fading color of the ground around them. In Book End, the Wonderlandians have a teatime together to tone the tension down. Brooke breaks out of her narrating shell and blurts to Madeline about the pie Ginger baked. Madeline swipes every pie off every customer in the Tea Shoppe and the Wonderlandians eat it all, though it takes them hours to finish. Noticing how the Wonderlandians love pie, the Mad Hatter gives them one he found in the kitchen. Finally, it's the right one and they take in the message. Remembering that Cedar was the last one with the book, the Wonderlandians ask Cedar for it, but she replies with lies. Alistair realizes that the only way to get an actual answer from Cedar is to ask with a lie and wait for her response. As they try this, the location Cedar last left the book was in a dumpster behind the castleteria. Raven and the others find Apple who sits in the middle of Book End with her partners-in-crime. Raven and the girls run over to them, begging Apple to return the map book. On the verge of getting consumed by the dryness of no wonder, Apple refuses and leaves the four girls, as well as herself, to be devastated by the curse. The Wonderlandians run out from behind the school having acquired the Wonderland riddle book, but find that everything and everyone turn dull behind their backs. Luckily, the Wonderlandians are immune to the wonder-less Ever After. Finding her friends down there, Kitty rejoins them as they're going to face her mother together, since she's the only one who knows how to reverse the curse. Kitty shouts for her, who soon appears. Kitty firmly requests for her to undo the curse caused, but her mother has something else in mind: to play a game for it on a puzzle board. The Wonderlandians run up to a tower in Book End where the Cheshire Cat stands on the topmost floor. If Kitty manages to reach her mother, she'll tell her what she needs to know. Kitty is quite hesitant at first, but after noticing how Bunny's safe after stepping on the first tile, Lizzie steps on the next but is unsuccessful. She freezes in place like a chess pawn, and so does Bunny after stepping on the next tile. Kitty is anxious whether or not if she'll actually win the game, but she as soon as she stares at her mother's grin, Kitty is self-assured that she's already won the game. Kitty uses her Cheshire powers to fade up to her mother. Her mother is delighted that Kitty has been thinking deviously, and she tells Kitty how to reverse the curse. Madeline follows the instructions of Kitty's mother and the students who've been under the spell snap out of it. Apple is the first to regret her actions and gives in the map book with no resistance. The well's next appearance is on Grimm's Peak, and the Wonderlandians find that help from the troll is just what they needed. With the wonder being restored, Ginger returns to Ever After with the help of the White Knight, who isn't in on letting anyone know about how she got back. Ginger promises and leaves with a portion of suspicion. Once she's gone, the White Knight removes their helmet, revealing long, curly blue and white hair. The students are happy that they're together again at the fair and they celebrate a day with light-hearted spirits, worrying about the still-missing Storybook of Legends perhaps another day. Characters Notes References * Lizzie is unaware of what a VHS cassette is. This is probably due to the fact that Ever After is advanced in technology. Her lack of higher technology than to Wonderland technology is also shown in the book, A Wonderlandiful World. * It is possible that "Smellody", the name that Sparrow calls Melody might just be a reference to 's nickname, which is the exact same nickname she has in the book series of Monster High—whose name is Melody Carver. Continuity * The girl with a pixie cut is spotted in the background holding an Apple poster, much like in the Thronecoming parade from "Thronecoming". Milestones * The Cheshire Cat, Alistair Wonderland, Bunny Blanc, the Mad Hatter, Darling Charming, and evil stepsisters make their cartoon debuts. Errors * Using her phone, Ginger only takes a picture of the Well of Wonder's location on Lizzie's map book. How is it she gets to fully interact with the "image"? * Cerise notices Cedar eating a tower-tea cake Holly made at the Showdown, but none of the tower-tea cakes in the batch look anything like the chocolate cupcake with a cherry Cedar is holding. * As Lizzie asks Alistair if he's sure of the true Storybook of Legends, he stares at her with stern eyes. In the next frame, Alistair's eyebrows change, making him look angry rather than serious. *When Ever After's wonder runs dry, the troll is seen standing next to the Fairest Wheel, but as it nears the Fairest Wheel, the troll vanishes. Other * Spring Unsprung voices were recorded in November 2013. * Since Spring Unsprung, the Ever After High cartoon and TV Specials are co-produced by Mattel Playground Studios and Netflix. References Category:TV specials